1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of yarns made from various component materials usually fibrous materials and a novel process for making this yarn is such a manner that it is stable to facilitate weaving and has unique antimicrobial characteristics. The yarns made according to the present invention can be utilized for various purposes such as forming woven fabrics and other materials and can be formed with various characteristics depending upon the various fibers utilized in the process for making of the yarn. The yarn and process for making yarn of the present invention is particularly useful for making fabric and material which is capable of destroying or inhibiting the growth of various types of undesirable microorganisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various yarn compositions and processes for making yarns and carding machines used in the process for making yarns have been patented such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,359 patented Jun. 10, 1941 to C. G. Perry on “Yarn Making”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,178 patented May 17, 1966 to J. Stirling on an “Apparatus For Making Rope Strand Or Yarn”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,727 patented to E. Bobkowicz et al on Oct. 17, 1967 and assigned to Emilian Bobkowicz; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,988 patented Dec. 21, 1976 to A. Shimomai et al and assigned to Teijin Limited on a “Conjugate Fiber, Fibrous Material And Fibrous Article Made Therefrom And Process For Production Thereof”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,942 patented Apr. 19, 1977 to M. Clayton et al and assigned to The English Card Clothing Company on a “Textile Carding”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,737 patented Aug. 16, 1977 to K. F. Forsgren et al and assigned to Rohm and Haas Company on a “Process For Producing Crimped Metal-Coated Filamentary Materials, And Yarns And Fabrics Obtained Therefrom”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,370 patented Jun. 14, 1983 to V. S. Ellis et al and assigned to Imperial Chemical Industries Limited on “Electrically-Conductive Fibres”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,941 patented Jul. 12, 1988 to F. P. McCullough et al and assigned to The Dow Chemical Company on a “Method And Materials For Manufacture Of Anti-Static Carpet And Backing”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,720 patented Aug. 10, 1993 to R. D. Neal et al and assigned to Eastman Kodak Company on a “Process Of Preparing Lubricant-Impregnated Fibers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,739 was patented Dec. 13, 1994 to R. D. Neal et al and assigned to Eastman Chemical Company on a “Lubricant-Impregnated Fibers, Lubricant, And Processes For Preparation Thereof”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,957 patented Aug. 27, 1996 to E. J. Negola et al on a “Bulked Continuous Filament carpet Yarn”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,058 patented Oct. 14, 1997 to R. D. Neal et al and assigned to Eastman Chemical Company on a “Lubricant Impregnated Fibers And Processes For Preparation Thereof”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,493 patented Mar. 14, 2000 to W. C. Carlton on a “Textile Carding And Relevant Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,428 patented Apr. 20, 2004 to S. W. Foss et al and assigned to Foss Manufacturing Co., Inc. on “Anti-Microbial Fiber And Fibrous Products”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,060 patented Nov. 9, 2004 to Y. Yuuki and assigned to Asahi Kasei Kabushiki Kaisha on “Spun Yarn”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,244 patented Jan. 11, 2005 to S. W. Foss et al and assigned to Foss Manufacturing Co., Inc. on “Anti-Microbial Fiber And Fibrous Products”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,196 patented Sep. 20, 2005 to S. W. Foss and assigned to Foss Manufacturing Co., Inc. on “Anti-Microbial Fiber And Fibrous Products”.